Aohoshi Yume
Aohoshi Yume '(アオホシ夢) is a Cure created by Cure Kohaku and the main character of Pretty Cure Friendship. She is a cheerful, kind girl who loves to make friends but doesn't have too many, due to her being considered "weird" by most people. Yume often says '''Just like a dream! '(ちょうど夢のように！''Chōdo yume no yō ni!''), when happy. Yume's alter ego is '''Cure Aurora (キュアオーロラ Kyua Aōrora). She has the power of stars, represents dreams, and her theme color is pink, with her sub being teal. Appearance As a civilian, Yume has long wavy brown hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. Her casual outfit consists of a teal t-shirt, a pink skirt, and teal-and-pink sneakers. When it gets colder, she also wears a simple pink jacket and white leggings. Her summer casual clothes consist of a pink tank top, a blue skirt, and black-and-pink flip-flops. Sometimes, she ties her hair back into a ponytail. Her winter casual clothes consist of a long-sleeved light pink shirt, a teal skirt, gray leggings, and tan boots. Personality Yume is a cheerful, kind girl who loves to make friends. However, she doesn't have too many, only a few, because most people think she is "weird" because of her interests. Yume loves art, and is often seen drawing in one of her many sketchbooks. She also loves anime. Yume especially loves idols, especially Akano Ruby, and dreams of becoming one. After becoming a Pretty Cure, Yume has stopped doubting her dream and is now working hard to accomplish it. Relationships Mizuno Miku '- Yume and Miku start out rough, with Yume accidentally falling on top of Miku during gym. However, once Miku becomes a Precure, they start to get to know each other better and become good friends. 'Nijiato Sumire '- Yume has a hard time getting along with Sumire because of their different personalities, even after they find out the other is a Precure. Sumire eventually opens up to Yume, and Yume tries to help Sumire overcome her shyness. 'Tsukiko Yoru '- In the first season, Yume and Yoru were enemies. Now that they are teammates in the second season, they have a fairly good relationship. They get along well with their energetic personalities and Yume tries to help Yoru find her dream. 'Kino Mahiru '- Mahiru and Yume start out rough, with Mahiru's attitude constantly annoying Yume. But after Mahiru becomes a Precure, the two slowly start to even out their relationship. Yume is one of the few people who Mahiru shows her "kind side" to. 'Akano Ruby '- Yume was once just like many people in her city: someone who blindly adored Ruby and wanted to be just like her. But after meeting her and getting along with her, Yume starts to realize that she should be her own kind of idol, thanks to Ruby. The two have a good relationship with Ruby acting as a "mentor" figure to Yume. Cure Aurora '''Cure Aurora '''is Yume's alter ego. She has the power of stars and represents dreams, and her theme color is pink. Aurora is braver than Yume, and is also a lot stronger. Attacks * 'Aurora Dream: Cure Aurora's first finisher. Transformation Etymology Aohoshi '(アオホシ) - "Ao" means "blue", while "hoshi" means "star". So, Aohoshi means "blue star". '''Yume '(夢) - Yume means "dream". Her name means "blue star dream". ''Cure Aurora ''refers to a natural light display that sometimes appears in the sky. Music Yume's voice actor, '''Mitsuishi Kotono, has performed several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Iguchi Yuka, who voices Mizuno Miku, Sakuma Kumi, who voices Nijiato Sumire, and Ishige Sawa, who voices Usagi. * Miracle~Dream * Stars Above * Hoshi no Yume Duets * Together is Home for Us ''(with Iguchi Yuka and Sakuma Kumi)'' * MIRAI~Four Friends ''(with Iguchi Yuka, Sakuma Kumi, and Ishige Sawa)'' Trivia * Yume's birthday is July 12th. This means her zodiac is Cancer. * Her favorite food is strawberry-frosted donuts. * She has arachnophobia, a fear of spiders. * Yume is almost entirely based off her creator, Cure Kohaku, with Cure Aurora being Kohaku if she has a Cure. * She shares her seiyuu, Mitsuishi Kotono, with Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure!, and also with Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the Sailor Moon series. Gallery PrecureFriendshipgroup.png|Cure Aurora with her teammates YumeCureAuroranew.png|Yume's Kisekae profile Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cure Friendship Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures